mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorpi
|code = ST1NGR8}} Scorpi is a Spikel Mixel. He is also the leader of the Spikels tribe. Description Personality Despite being a quiet Mixel, making insect-like squeaks most of the time, Scorpi is claimed to be quite a chatterbox. He is curious by nature, often tilting his head in interest to various things. When he gets excited, his already big puppy dog eyes can grow even larger and cuter. Unfortunately, despite all of his cuteness, he is easily spooked, and often screams and scrambles away when something frightens him, often causing him to crash right into trouble. Physical Appearance Scorpi is mostly tan in color. His head is a slightly angular shape with two giant glistening eyes that sometimes gain silver irises. He has a semi-small mouth with sharp teeth. Darker tan stripes are on his cheeks. There is a black piece on top of his head with two dark tan curved points on top, and two sharper points on the sides of his head. His body is tan and rectangular. There is a black stripe on the top and bottom of it. Two silver spikes are on each side of his body. He has eight small tan legs. The back six ones have black tips, while the front two have silver ones. There are two dark tan spines on his back as well. On his rear is a grey tail with a tan tip that has two silver blades on it. Ability His tail is tipped with sharp knife blades that pierce easily. Biography Early life Little is known about Scorpi's early life. However, he managed to become the leader of the Spikels at some point and created a nightly Nuzzle-Wuzzle time routine with Hoogi. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") He ran a bit late for the annual Mix Festival. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") During a day at Mixel Park with his brothers, he managed to captivate Torts with his cuteness and grew afraid of Glurt's overenthusiastic welcome. After being scared off by a blast of magic by Magnifo, he crashes into the Cubit that Glurt was holding onto, causing the two of them to Murp and run off, sliming and slicing up the park, causing chaos to the brothers of their respective tribes, and ending up in the Magic Tent, where he climbed the rafters. Once he was captured, a blast of magic broke the rafters, sending everyone into an upside-down pyramid shape, yet also demixing the two at the same time. ("Murp Romp") When Glomp caught a bad cold, he was one of the Mixels to support him and make him feel better. ("Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold!") Set Information Scorpi was released as part of the Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41522 and contains 70 pieces. In-Booklet code Scorpi's code in Calling All Mixels is ST1NGR8, which is Stingers when decoded. Trivia *Along with Flain and Kraw, Scorpi is a very popular member of the Mixels and is often shown as a mascot and icon for various promotional materials. * He is the leader of the Spikels."" * In his LEGO form he has only two teeth, but in the show he has five. * He has a tail like Teslo, Flurr, Jawg, Glurt, Mesmo, Wizwuz, Meltus, and Flamzer. Like Teslo and Mesmo, his powers come from his tail. * His name is short for the word "scorpion", and he also resembles said creature. Despite being based off of a scorpion, he has no pincers. *His eyes are huge. He, along with Jinky are the only Mixels in their LEGO sets to use big, tiled eye pieces for two eyes, instead of one. *He is the first and currently only Mixel to have eight legs. He has two legs that are silver, and the rest are all black. The two silver legs are used as arms. **He also currently has the most legs of all the Mixels. *He replaced Kraw on the Calling All Mixels app icon in Version 3.0 on August 28, 2014 in the game. *Like Seismo and Flamzer, he can get scared easily. *In his set, his head can rotate on an axle. He sometimes does this in the show as well. *Scorpi is the smallest, and shortest Mixel. His LEGO model shows him as large as an average Mixel, unlike his appearance in the cartoon. *He is the only Mixel that has not talked in the show yet. *He is the first Mixel to have irises (silver ones, he sometimes gains them when his eyes grow larger). *In several dubs, his screams are redubbed, yet his squeaks remain the same as in the English dub. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) **Murp Romp Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines **Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold! Sources and References Category:2014 Category:Series 3 Category:Mixels Category:Main Characters Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Tan Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Elemental tails Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Non jointed tails Category:More than two legs Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Bug like Mixels Category:Shy Mixels Category:Mixels without hands Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Speed Category:Shortest Mixels